We Chose You
by aprettyfacevampire
Summary: They chose her, she chose them. Just another day in the life of the Fujioka-Ohtori-Suoh family. Of course chaos will ensure...  TamakiXHaruhiXKyoya


**We Chose You**

_**Episode 1. Daddy's Girl**_

_**~OHSHC~**_

_Viscount Northerland smiled at her once again, a lowly peasant girl or so he thought. She really was a foreign princessa from another land, but she would never tell._

_But right now she had to sneak out; if she didn't there would be dire consequences. Her country depended on her; she had a duty to fulfill. Even if she had to dress as a serving maid in order to spy on the enemy so be it._

"_Where are you going, sweet?" The Viscount asked her in perfect Spanish. It dawned on her then that he knew of her true heritage or at least her home country._

"_To fetch the hot water for your bath milord." She replied also in Spanish, she was going down with the ship anyway she might as well give it her last shot._

"_No you're not." She almost missed his husky response in English, but in a flash he was right next to her. His body radiating heat so close to her own that she felt her legs tremble, her knees were going week. _

_How could a man do this to her? She was raised to go against her body's natural desires; maybe she really was her mother's daughter…_

_He saw her fight her inner demons, his body was already growing taut with need. After lusting for her for so long, a man could only take so much pressure. For his little maid had more secrets about her, it showed in her character, her spirit, her giant brown eyes. _

_He would claim her as his own. No matter what she would be his. _

_Once again they fell into the game of hunter and prey. But neither knew who the true hunter was, all they felt was the burning desire for the other. _

_Would she dare test him? Maybe she should have escaped when she had the chance, for the Viscount was a formidable opponent in the game of lust._

"_Mi amor, you cannot run from me now." He whispered caressing her cheek lovingly. Isabella felt her heart beat so fast, her heart might as well have exploded. _

"_No, mi-lord." She stressed out as he started to untie her strings of her petticoats. He was urgent; something must have upset him again._

"_What did I say to you last time?" he reprimanded her as if he was the governess and she was the ill-behaved child._

"_Hugh." She answered adoringly his hands finally released her from the death traps of her gown._

"_Buena chica." He said approvingly and gave her a crushing kiss. It that moment she saw the hurt feelings in his stormy grey eyes. He knew more than he would show._

_But did he know of her feelings?_

_Her hand went up to caress his own cheek, she could sense his feelings very well. There was no point in hiding it from her. "What is the matter, Hugh?" she asked feeling his face go stony for a mere second._

"_Nada, mi mujer dulce." He responded, his hands now roaming her now naked body. "I just want to tell you…"_

"MOMMY!" Haruhi sighed as she looked up from her very secretive romance book and saw her twin children run towards her. One had dark black hair with a very open personality while the other had blonde hair with a very cold personality towards others excluding his twin and mother.

In other words they were like tiny versions of Tamaki and Kyoya opposites, it was very uncanny.

"Gengi, Fumito what is it darlings?" Haruhi asked her six year old sons as they clambered atop her giant even for a king size bed.

"Father and Daddy won't play with us." Gengi complained, he was the more talkative of the two.

"Don't worry sweethearts, Aiko can make them come out and play with us." Haruhi answered referring to her older child, their daughter Aiko, who was 15 almost sixteen years old. She looked exactly like Haruhi except in a more girlish-gothic-Lolita way and had a slightly different personality. But one thing was still the same; Aiko was a daddy's girl. She was lucky enough to have two of them.

Aiko knew of her powers over her two fathers, she had them twisted around her finger from day one. She wouldn't have it any other way.

"Aiko is with her friends, the new kid in her class is from Britain, his name was Jake something or other." Fumito stated knowingly. The kid knew how his fathers would react, smart tyke.

If Tamaki and Kyoya knew where and what their eldest daughter was up to, then they would have most likely paid attention to their twin sons.

"Then why don't we tell them?" Haruhi whispered to the twin boys, Gengi looked ecstatic though Fumito looked slightly indifferent but he had this manipulative aura about him.

Using much of her energy Haruhi struggled but eventually made it off of her heavenly soft bed and waddled hand in hand with her two sons. She was eight months pregnant with twins again, not her fault this time though. (It truly was Tamaki and Kyoya's fault for bringing their slightly big family to a remote family owned island for two months. Maybe Kyoya calculated it, again…)

"Where are you going Mom?" a ten year old Hideaki asked from his bedroom doorway. His little brothers were definitely up to something, since he sent them out of his own room ten minutes ago. Little did his mother know that the twins were as mischievous as their uncles, Hikaru and Kaoru. Where they had gotten it from eluded him and just about everyone else in their family.

"To get father." Replied Fumito to his older brother.

"And Daddy." Stated Gengi tugging Haruhi's hand harder.

"Do I even want to know why?" a twelve year old Hanka with light brown hair said coming out of nowhere and standing next to her mother and holding a four year old raven haired Kaya who looked rumpled from her lack of sleep. Hanka sometimes wondered where her dad got his brains from; hopefully she had gotten hers from her mother and from other father.

One word came to all their minds.

"Aiko." With that it was all agreed, they would all see what the father figures were up to. That would teach them a lesson.

_**~OHSHC~**_

Meanwhile on the opposite side of the mansion two grown up men (or at least one) were working on sealing the final deals of the day.

"I can't wait to get home." One said with a sigh placing his paperwork down on his desk and raking a hand through his blonde hair that was covering his violet-blue eyes.

"We are home, idiot." The other with midnight black hair stated not bothering to look up from his laptop, but he did fix his glasses from falling off his nose.

"You know what I mean." The blonde huffed; just an hour ago the room was filled with the noise of two rambunctious six year olds. Now there was this awkward silence filling in the void.

"Yes, I know Tamaki." The other let out a sigh, if he didn't know better Tamaki would have been planting mushrooms in the recesses of his desk (again). "Where did the twins go?" he asked actually noticing how he could concentrate better on the document he was typing.

"They muttered something about finding their mother." Tamaki replied shifting the paper in his hands. "Kyoya this is boring, let's do something else." The blonde complained lightly.

The other man could have sworn that their six year old son was more of an adult than his own father.

"Tamaki this is work, it's supposed to be boring." Kyoya answered he had that angry look about him.

"I want to do something fun, we should go somewhere, do something, anything…" the blonde continued to complain. The man with glasses sent silent curses to Tamaki and gave him the 'Glare'.

"Tamaki we just came back from going to the supermarket three hours ago, we really need to work on this deal." Kyoya stated finishing the last few words of his ten page document.

"Fine." Tamaki answered with a huff and continued to write down some important notes for the company. (He was actually _trying_ to draw some cutesy-manga version of their big family.)

Of course at that moment a knock was heard at the door.

"Daddy?" A small voice asked. Other muffles were also heard, it must have been more people.

"Father?" An older voice asked. Hideaki of course.

"Guys are you in there?" The voice of their darling eight months pregnant wife was heard.

So much for work now…

"Daddy's here children!" Tamaki crooned happily. The idiotic air of his was showing again.

"We're a little busy here, love. Why aren't you in bed?" Kyoya called just as the door to their office opened. Haruhi really should have been resting; the babies would be due in just a couple of weeks. The maids should have been hounding her about that; he would have to talk to them about that later…

"But don't you guys want to know where your eldest daughter is?" Haruhi interjected as she sat on the velvet couch in the middle of the room. Hanka sat on her left with Kaya on her lap braiding the raven haired girls unruly curls, while Kaya played with the toy cat in her hands or was it her little fingers that were holding her interest? Hideaki sat on Haruhi's right with his hard-earned IPad endlessly playing that one favorite game of his, the one with oddly shaped and colored birds. While Fumito and Gengi found something very interesting at the back corner of the office, most likely they were up to now good, again. Was that a piece of blueprint in their maniacal hands?

The mention of their eldest had definitely peaked the two men of the family's attention.

"She left to go out with Honey and Mori's daughters three hours ago." Kyoya stated collectively still looking at his laptop, but Haruhi could tell that he was listening. "Hanka, please take Kaya's hand out of her mouth again, it's unsanitary." Apparently he was watching the children, when did he have time to do that?

"_So you guys think…"_ the rest of the family muttered unintelligibly their eyes not meeting the two father figures of the family. Unfortunately the two men overheard.

"WHAT?" Tamaki gasped. Kyoya's eyes only widened with surprise.

_Say it wasn't so!_

"Yes, darling, what was it that you guys said?" Kyoya asked coldly through clenched teeth, he even stopped typing.

_Someone was angry._

"She always was a daddy's girl." Haruhi stated suddenly finding something interesting about the cover of her book in her hands. The man on the cover had a six pact, a nicely defined and chiseled six pack. He looked absolutely nummy. She could feel the cold stare of Kyoya's eyes on her. _Somebody was jealous._

_3…2…1…_

"What is she doing? She told us that she was going out with Lela and Ai earlier." Tamaki muttered.

"Then what is she really doing?" Kyoya stated still not cooling down. Haruhi smirked at her two men. They could be so overly protective at times. If she knew Kyoya by know he would have already contacted his private police force. Haruhi just then noted the flash of silver in his hands.

_So he had called his special force already._

"I'm not telling." Haruhi smiled then opened her book to some random page; she already knew the next move that the guys were going to take.

_The oh-so-innocent kids._

Then that cold manipulating aura returned the one that Haruhi herself had seen and felt many times in her lifetime since meeting the Host Club. It was 'THE GLARE'. It lasted for about five minutes, but that was all that it needed.

Time to leave now…

Unfortunately the kids were much faster than she was because by the time she was able to get up correctly the room was suddenly void of five children. Leaving Haruhi alone in the office with two 'Papa Bears' wondering where their little cub was.

"Oh Har-u-hi!" Tamaki crooned musically. Too late she was doomed. Everyone knew that when Tamaki said her name like that something idiotic or crazy was bound to follow.

Turns out that she was right.

"What are you hiding from us, your 'oh-so-loving' husbands?" Tamaki gave off that smile that was a cross between princely and idiotic.

"Nothing, that important." Big mistake, Haruhi answered way to fast. She could feel Kyoya's cold stare from across the room.

Damn it!

"Uh-huh, your blushing Haruhi." Kyoya stated from atop his expensive laptop. Haruhi inwardly cursed at her heated face.

Aiko was going to be in **so** much trouble. When and if she came home…

The next thing she noticed Kyoya was on her right sitting next to her, and on her left was Tamaki who was rubbing her swollen belly.

Of course one of the children kicked her at that exact moment. Tamaki gave of that special smile of his again. Kyoya only held her chin in his strong grasp.

"Haruhi, where is our daughter?" Kyoya stated blatantly. Kyoya always seemed to be the colder one of the family.

"Yes Haruhi, where is that precious little girl of ours?" Tamaki asked rubbing his hand down her aching back.

"I'm not telling." She smirked, time to play hard to get. The two men wouldn't molest a pregnant woman, now would they?

"You better," Tamaki warned, they both knew the wrath of one special father with dark hair and glasses.

"Why don't you ask the kids?" Haruhi put in moaning softly as Tamaki went to rub her feet.

"They're not here, and they know what would happen if they withheld information from me." Kyoya answered huskily in her ears.

"Do you really want to know?" Haruhi supplied leaning onto her dark-haired husband, as the other still rubbed her foot.

"Yes," came both answers. Two pairs of hands extended for her stomach. Once again baby feet kicked on the insides of her.

"Okay, but remember you both gave her permission to go out now." She stared the two directly in the eyes, Haruhi knew what would happen next. The men gave short nods, understanding what she just said.

"She is…" deep pause, suspend the drama for a couple of seconds… "with a boy." Both pairs of hands on her stomach froze stiffly.

"BOY!"

Aiko was never gonna live this one down.

* * *

><p>My what a family, I wonder what will happen to Aiko now.<p>

Thanks for reading!

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. All right belongs to the rightful author.


End file.
